


Fluffy Times with BokuAka

by oofzu



Series: Fluffy Times with Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofzu/pseuds/oofzu
Summary: Akaashi finally gets a new apartment. His fluffy times with Bokuto. Related to the series Sexy Times with Haikyuu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Fluffy Times with Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828705
Kudos: 51





	Fluffy Times with BokuAka

Akaashi is sitting on the living room floor unpacking the last bit of his boxes. He used to live with his friends until two days ago. More than once he was awakened by screams and moaning from the other side of the apartment. This happened at various hours of the day. They have spoken about keeping the volume down but it continued to happen. Akaashi understands it is unrealistic to ask someone to keep it down during sex. He has been told that he is uncharacteristically loud at times when Bokuto is around. So, he decided it was time to move out. He wanted to have his own space for him and Bokuto. 

MSBY Jackals is having a great season. They have been winning the majority of their games and thriving abroad. They have been in Europe for a month. When Akaashi has time he watches the games live. When he can’t he records the games. He watches all of Bokuto’s interviews. He misses seeing that smile in person. Thankfully, he would see it soon as the volleyball player has a week-long break starting tomorrow.

His stone cold expression may not show this but his heart was pounding rapidly. He was so excited to see Bokuto. His flight is supposed to land around noon tomorrow. He would go to the airport to pick him up.

The doorbell rings. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe Kenma brought over a forgotten item like a shirt or a book. He hadn’t checked his phone all day. Actually he was not even sure where he left it. He gets up from the floor and the ringing is insistent. This seemed more like Kuroo behavior.

He opens the door ready to apologize for the wait. It barely opens before he sees a flurry of grey, white, and gold barreling towards him. The ball of energy envelopes Akaashi in strong arms. “Akaashi!”

It takes him a moment to understand that Bokuto, his Bokuto, is here. He circles his arms around the volleyball player. He feels sculpted back muscles underneath the cotton shirt. “I thought you were coming tomorrow?”

The muscular man draws back and looks at Akaashi with utmost glee. “I couldn’t wait until tomorrow! I got a flight last might. I texted and called you but you didn’t answer, so I went to the apartment and you weren’t there! Kuroo said you moved out! He gave me the address for this place. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Akaashi felt his heart swell in size. Bokuto was really in his presence. “I wanted to surprise you.” He said it with a calm unwavering voice but he did not feel calm at all. This is the whoosh feeling he seldom feels, but it always only happens towards Bokuto.

Gold eyes lock onto his own. “Akaashi I really want to kiss you.”

He realizes they are standing against the door half outside for the world to see them. Their relationship is still a secret from the general population. He is afraid of the backlash the volleyball player would get if he came out. Bokuto insists he doesn’t care about what others think but if Akaashi wasn’t ready then he would keep it a secret. 

The glasses donning man instructs him to roll the suitcase inside. They step into the foyer and close the door. He is pushed against a wall and hungry lips attack his own. He grabs onto the other man’s shirt waist level. He feels his heart ready to beat through his chest.

Bokuto’s hands grab Akaashi’s face. He missed this face. He missed the smell of herbal tea and mint coming from this man. They spent a whole month away from each other. They are used to spending extended amounts of time away from each other, but it doesn’t get any easier. 

In the evening, on the bus ride back to their hotel, Bokuto kept sulking about Akaashi. “I wish I could see him tomorrow! The sooner the better!” 

Hinata was seated with Atsumu on the other side of the aisle. The orange haired boy tried to cheer him up. “You’ll get to see him soon! Just think about it, in only less than 48 hours. That is less than 100!” He was lucky. He got to see Kageyama every few days. They were going to be seated next to each other on the plane back to Japan. Bokuto thought about sitting on the plane next to Akaashi. They could share a blanket and earbuds while watching an international romcom.

Atsumu had a bored look on his face. “Just leave. We don’t leave until noon tomorrow. Isn’t all your stuff already packed? You could leave tonight and be in Japan tomorrow night.” The setter was half joking and half hoping that Bokuto was stupid enough to actually do it. The owlish man shined bright with a smile and jumped up from his seat. “Mein! I’m already packed up and ready to leave tonight!”

The captain yelled at him. “SIT DOWN!”

After arguing about airplane tickets and frustrated sighs Bokuto got his ticket changed. He paid for the fees. He was the first one to jump off the bus and run into the hotel. He considered running up the 30 flights of stairs but they were told to not go in the stairwells alone after the incident. He had to wait for the slow elevators to go up and down.

Once he made it to his room he ran to the bathroom for his toothbrush, he grabbed his bag and suitcase, and headed back down. He flagged down a taxi once he was on the sidewalk. The taxi driver spoke to him in Spanish. He needed Hinata to translate! He tried to use his hands and make noise from his mouth to depict an airplane. The taxi driver looked confused. Bokuto took out his phone and showed the airplane ticket to the man. The man nodded once he understood that the destination was the airport in Barcelona.

Bokuto was on the flight for 24 hours with 2 stops. When he sat in the airports between layovers, he texted and called Akaashi. He never picked up or responded. Maybe he was really busy. He mentioned that Udai was starting a new series. He would just surprise him at home.

“Keiji I missed you so much.” Bokuto nuzzles his head into the crook between his lover’s neck and shoulder. His arms encircle his torso. He misses this, holding him, smelling him, and being in his embrace. Akaashi feels a heat run up his neck to the tips of his ears. Can Bokuto feel the thumping of his heart? He was enamoured with the man in his arms. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't look up how pro vleague games go. I looked up the time difference between Barcelona and Japan. I know Hinata speaks Portuguese, but can we pretend he easily learned Spanish and Spain Spanish. I'm sorry if these things offend anyone.


End file.
